El ladrón del giratiempo
by AtaraxiaHipnos
Summary: Harry está lo suficientemente desesperado como para robar el único giratiempo sano que queda en el ministerio. Dicen que cuando las segundas oportunidades no te son dadas, entonces tienes que ir tú y tomarlas por tu cuenta.


**Título:** El ladrón del giratiempo

 **Parejas:** Harry/Draco

 **Disclaimer:** No poseo a ninguno de los personajes. Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **Tipo:** Oneshot.

 **Resumen:** Harry está lo suficientemente desesperado como para robar el único giratiempo sano que queda en el ministerio. Dicen que cuando las segundas oportunidades no te son dadas, entonces tienes que ir tú y tomarlas por tu cuenta.

 **Spoilers:** Del tercer libro. Y no me acuerdo de que otro más, pero se hacen una idea.

 **Nota:** ¡Mi segundo Drarry! Y ya le puse Disclaimer y todo, le voy agarrando la mano a esto. Bueno, espero que les guste...

* * *

 **EL LADRÓN DEL GIRATIEMPO**

Tomé una honda inhalación, empujando toda la culpa lejos. Era necesario.

Con un _Lumos_ , alumbré la impecable ordenada oficina. No debía sorprenderme sabiendo de quién era. Me acerqué al escritorio, revisando los cajones; papeles apilados y bien sujetos con clips muggles, una libreta con un potente hechizo protector, varias plumas y frascos de tinta. Los cerré al no encontrar nada, sería muy estúpido que lo hubiera guardado allí pero era una posibilidad que tenía que descartar.

Miré hacia el librero lleno que estaba empotrado contra la pared izquierda, en las películas siempre había una habitación o pasadizo tras estos. sólo tenías que sacar el libro correcto. Apenas había tocado las solapas aterciopeladas con los dedos cuando escuche el crepitar de fuego a mis espaldas, y todas las luces fueron encendidas.

Ella salió de la chimenea, con los brazos cruzados y un duro reproche en sus ojos castaños.

—Hermione... —balbuceé.

—No puedo creer esto —dijo ella, escuchar la decepción en su voz me hizo encogerme en mi sitio.

—Puedo explicarlo.

—¿Qué vas a explicarme? —espetó ella, sus tacones resonaron furiosos en el piso cuando se acercó a mí—. ¿Cómo vas a explicar el hecho de que mi mejor amigo está tratando de robarme?

—Sólo es un préstamo. Iba a devolverlo.

—¡Harry! —me regañó—. No es algo que pueda prestarte, le pertenece al Ministerio. ¡Mi trabajo está en juego!

—Lo se y lo siento. Pero estoy desesperado, Hermione, esta es la última posibilidad que me queda.

Los ojos castaños de mi amiga se ablandaron, pasando de el enojo a algo que reconocí como pena. Recibía esa mirada mucho últimamente. De mis compañeros en el Ministerio, de los Weasley y el resto de mis amigos e incluso de parte de Pansy Parkinson.

Era consciente de que mi aspecto no era el mejor, hace cinco días que no me afeitaba y mi apetito había desaparecido tambien. Ni hablar de dormir, el espacio vacío en mi cama era una fría y dolorosa presencia que me ahogaba cada noche en mi propio arrepentimiento.

—Oh, Harry —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Esta no es la forma. Habla con él, estoy segura que si...

—Lo he intentado todo —le dije, sintiendo como un nudo comenzaba a obstruir mi garganta—. Le mande más de treinta lechuzas. Deshabilitó mi acceso a su departamento así que tuve que quedarme fuera de su puerta hasta que su elfo me echó. Traté de buscarlo en el trabajo pero me esquiva, y obviamente nadie puede decirme donde su oficina se encuentra. No tengo más tiempo, mañana por la mañana tomará el traslador y no se a donde irá, ni si volverá ahora que nosotros...

—Tranquilo, respira —Hermione colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros, ni siquiera me dí cuenta que me había atragantado con mis propias palabras—. Tú dijiste que sólo era un viaje de trabajo, ¿recuerdas? Volverá y podrás intentar hablar con Draco de nuevo.

Negué con la cabeza, recordando la discusión que habíamos tenido cuando me anunció que estaría fuera por dos semanas. No me dió mas información, era un Inefable después de todo, ellos eran muy cautos respecto a eso. Pero sí sabía que iba a ir junto con Blaise Zabini a esa misión, y que ellos dos habían sido muy unidos durante el colegio. Los celos me habían cegado, junto con la desolación de tenerlo lejos durante tantos días, la preocupación de que fuera peligroso y el miedo a que se enamorara de alguien más.

Le dije que podía hablar con Kingsley para que asignara a otro, pero Draco se negó, decía que no _tenía_ porqué intervenir en su trabajo. En su momento pensé que lo unico que queria era poder estar a solas con Zabini. Me enfurecí, y su condescendencia no había hecho más que avivar mi ira. No habíamos discutido así desde Hogwarts.

—No va a perdonarme, Hermione. Lo sabes.

Ella abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salieron. Sabía que tenía razón. Draco siempre había sido obstinado, e increíblemente orgulloso.

—Harry, no está bien...

La tome de las manos.

—Por favor —le rogué, así como lo hice con Draco, sólo esperaba que ella tuviera más piedad—. No puedo perderlo.

 _Ya lo hiciste_ , dijo aquella cruel voz en mi cabeza. Pero me negaba a aceptarlo, aún quedaba una esperanza. Le imploré a Hermione con la mirada, hasta que ella suspiró y se deshizo de mi agarre. Observé con el corazón en un puño como ella caminaba hacia su librero y empujaba hacia afuera con sus dedos un libro color bordo mediano. Miré sin llegar a creer que mi teoría fuera cierta, como el estante de madera se abría como una puerta revelando un podio que sostenía un pequeño cofre.

Con un movimiento de varita de parte de Hermione, el cofre se abrió. Hermione lo tomó suavemente de larga cadena de oro, y camino de vuelta hacia mí. Me dió un mirada resignada, antes de depositar con cuidado el giratiempo sobre la mesa.

Era de los pocos, si no era el único, que quedaba. Hermione nos había contado a Ron y a mí que se le había encomendado el trabajo de proteger el artefacto, ya que tenía experiencia utilizándolo y había sido ella quien había ayudado a mejorar sus funciones.

Los giratiempos de antes retrocedian horas. El que se encontraba sobre el escritorio, retrocedía días.

—Es muy importante que no te vean.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—No tienes idea de cuanto te lo agradesco.

—La tengo —dijo ella, su tono volvía a ser duro—. No volveré a prestarlo de nuevo, en dos días será transferido a Gringotts, así que hazlo bien.

—Lo haré.

—Bien —dijo Hermione, destensando sus hombros—. Iré por un café.

Cuando ella se fue, dejándome solo en su oficina, me apresuré a tomar el objeto entre mis temblorosas manos. Cerré los ojos, el rostro sorprendido y dolido de Draco se apareció tras mis párpados. La imagen de aquella mirada de profundo odio que me dirigió hizo que mis tripas se retorcieran.

Iba a arreglarlo.

Según me había dicho Hermione, tenía que tener en mente las horas añadidas a los días, para un resultado más específico. El pánico me invadió al darme cuenta que no sabía las horas exactas. Haciendo un rápido cálculo y esperando que estuviera bien, giré el reloj de arena cinco veces.

La oficina de Hermione desapareció, y la ya olvidada sensación de estar volando hacia atrás me invadió de nuevo. Miles de formas y colores se emborronaron a mi alrededor, y sentí mis oídos palpitar.

Cuando volví a sentir el suelo firme bajo los pies, la oficina de Hermione estaba iluminada, pero vacía. Cosa de suerte. Mire el reloj colgado sobre la pared, eran las nueve y media pasadas. Maldije sabiendo que a esa altura Draco ya se había ido furioso de mi departamento. Ya habíamos discutido.

El sonido de unos tacones acercándose a la puerta me alertó. Desaparecí antes de que aquella Hermione me encontrara allí.

Aparecí en el pasillo de mi edificio, justo fuera de mi puerta. Saqué la capa de invisibilidad de mi bolsillo y me la puse antes de que alguien me viera. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y de allí salió un fornido chico. McLaggen.

Cuando salimos de Hogwarts ambos nos habíamos anotado para ser Aurores, éramos compañeros de trabajo desde hace dos años, pero él estaba en una posición inferior a la mía. No me agradaba mucho, seguia creyéndose más listo de lo que era y desde que había descubierto lo de mi sexualidad me había estado coqueteando descaradamente en cada oportunidad que tenía, sin importarle que estuviera en pareja. Mi estómago se encogió cuando tocó a mi puerta.

Había llegado más tarde de lo pensado.

Fue extraño verme a mí mismo. El Harry que abrió la puerta estaba ceñudo, pero su piel tenía mucho más color, estaba bien afeitado y no tenía aquellas ojeras bajo sus ojos que yo portaba en esos momentos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dije (más bien dijo el otro Harry) con brusquedad.

—Hola —saludo McLaggen sin inmutarse por mi nada agradable bienvenida—. Vine a dejarte el papeleo que me pediste esta mañana pero que no había podido terminar —Me ofreció los papeles y una lasciva sonrisa de dientes derechos, al otro yo—. Ya está hecho.

Era una maldita excusa. Lo sabía estando debajo de la capa y lo supe en su momento. Pero había estado tan furioso con Draco, lo había odiado tanto porque creía que no le importaba lo suficientemente —no como él me importaba a mí—, que se lo deje pasar. Pude ver el momento exacto en que la determinación de hacerle sentir a Draco lo que yo sentía, aquel sentimiento punzante que te corroía por dentro al ver a tu novio acechado por otro, se cruzó por mis ojos.

Le acepte el montón de hojas, rozando sus dedos al tomarlas. La angustia me apretó el estómago y quise literalmente golpearme a mí mismo cuando vi como mi estúpido yo del pasado abría más la puerta.

—Estaba por cenar. ¿Comiste?

Una expresión desconcertada primero y triunfante luego cruzó la cara de McLaggen.

—No, de hecho, estoy hambriento.

Yo, el otro Harry, le sonrió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

 _No_ , pensé. Y me metí tras McLaggen antes de que se cerrara la puerta. Mi departamento era el mismo, pero no lo era al mismo tiempo. Estaba limpio y bien iluminado, y todavía conservaba aquel olor a lavanda que lograba el hechizo aromatizador que sólo Draco se preocupaba por hacer.

Ese Harry todavía no había conocido la horrible sensación que te invade cuando te das cuenta de que el hechizo ya perdió su efecto y que Draco no está ahí para reanudarlo, ni tampoco había sufrido aquellos escapes de magia que destrozaban lámparas y cristales una desesperada tarde donde tu lechuza había regresado una vez más con la carta sin ser leída ni abierta. Ese Harry todavía tenía otro cepillo de dientes verde junto al suyo rojo, y estaba seguro de que si iba al armario en esos momentos encontraría aquella camisa blanca y elegante que le había quitado a Draco una noche.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —preguntó McLaggen, viendo en dirección a la mesa, donde había dos platos y el doble de cubiertos.

Me vi a mí mismo apretar la mandíbula. Sabía lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. " _Draco se fue antes de probar la cena siquiera, no le importó que hubiera estado toda la tarde cocinando. El muy maldito desconsiderado_ ".

—No, ya no —Quise _cruciarme_ por la manera en la que le sonreí a McLaggen.

Tenía que sacar a ese imbécil de allí de inmediato, ¿pero como hacerlo cuando el mismo dueño del departamento estaba con tanto rencor dentro que no quería echarlo? Observé con impotencia y vergüenza el coqueteo que vino de uno a otro durante toda la cena, las palabras con doble sentido, las miradas insinuantes por encima de sus copas, todo mientras poco a poco se dejaban embriagar por el vino.

El pánico me invadió cuando McLaggen corrió su silla más cerca de la mía, rozando mi pierna con la suya. Sabía lo que seguía a eso eso. Saqué mi varita de mi bolsillo y apunté hacia la copa que había sido depositada cerca del borde de la mesa, justo en el momento en el que McLaggen se inclinaba hacia adelante.

El líquido rojizo cayó sobre su pantalón, haciéndolo brincar de su asiento.

—Mierda —farfulló.

El otro Harry se alejó un poco, aturdido. Seguro cuestionandose por lo que casi había pasado, pero no tenía la certeza de que eso detuviera mi propia estupidez.

—El baño es la segunda puerta a la derecha —le dijo el otro Harry.

McLaggen lo miró unos segundos y asintió.

—Vuelvo enseguida —prometió, antes de dirigirse hacia el pasillo.

No tenía mucho tiempo, necesitaba comunicarme conmigo mismo de inmediato. Sellé la puerta del baño silenciosamente, eso me daría unos segundos. Recordé lo ocurrido aquella vez que viaje en el tiempo la primera vez y se me ocurrió la idea.

Hermione dijo que no debían verme. Bueno, eso no suponía un problema.

* * *

Me dejé caer pesadamente sobre el respaldar de la silla, sin poder creer del todo que McLaggen se encontraba en mi baño en esos momentos. ¡Ni siquiera me gustaba el idiota! Estaba pensando sobre eso cuando un destello plateado llamó mi atención por el rabillo del ojo. Casi me caigo de la silla por la impresión.

—¿Qué demonios? —exclamé.

Un _patronus_ acababa de materializarse frente a mi, justo en el punto que separaba la cocina de la sala. Era muy común utilizarlos para mandar mensajes a través de ellos, lo que me sorprendía era que ese no era cualquier _patronus_ , era el mío. Mi cornamenta, que parecía mirarme cuando dijo:

—Cállate y escucha. Tienes que correr a McLaggen de aquí, ya.

—Pero que... —Que me llamaran loco, pero juraría que acaba de oírme a hablar a mí mismo. Saqué la varita y apunté al animal—. ¿Quién eres?

—¿Y quién voy a ser? ¿Es que no reconoces tu propia voz? —dijo el _patronus_ con enfado.

—Es imposible —dije, tratando de convencerme de que no me estaba desquiciando.

Pero ya había vivido algo parecido antes. Hace lo que parecían miles de años, cuando Sirius y yo estábamos a punto de ser besados por los _dementores_. Recordé tambien que Hermione me había mencionado el día anterior que habían logrado restaurar un giratiempo.

 _¿Sería posible? ¿Pero que me llevaría a utilizarlo?_

Como si me hubieran leído la mente, mi _patronus_ dijo:

—No lo es, y lo sabes —Si, definitivamente esa era mi voz. Lo que no entendía era porqué se oía tan ansiosa—. No tenemos mucho tiempo, Draco vendrá en cualquier momento. ¡Tienes que sacarlo de aquí!

La mención de Draco lo trajo de nuevo a mi mente. había estado toda la puta tarde cocinando, y él ni siquiera se había quedado a probarlo. Se había ido, no sin antes gritarme que era un _estúpido paranoico_ , claro.

Consideraba que mi reacción había sido la de cualquiera al enterarse que tu pareja se irá por dos semanas con su amigo con derecho de la adolescencia a quién sabe dónde, más aún cuando te lo dicen con tanta simpleza como lo había hecho Draco. Como si fuera cosa de nada.

—Dudo mucho que él venga —dije, con la ira contenida en la garganta. Seguro estaba hablando con Zabini sobre el maravilloso viaje que se acercaba. Recordando viejas épocas en donde se escondían en los salones abandonados después del toque de queda. Sí, los había visto en el tiempo en los que seguía a Draco con mi mapa.

—¡No seas idiota! —Fue un poco desconcertante que me grite mi propio _patronus_ —. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido de engañarlo sólo porque no se quedó a cenar?

El reproche me tomó con la guardia baja. Si, había respondido al coqueteo de McLaggen, pero no pensaba llegar más lejos que eso. Sólo quería darle una lección a Draco, hacerle entender que la próxima vez que tuviéramos una discusión de ese tipo él no tenía que tomar la puerta e irse, sino quedarse junto a mí a tranquilizarme.

—Yo no voy a engañarlo...

—Si, si lo harás —Distinguí el enojo y la urgencia en sus palabras—. Te enrollarás con McLaggen, y Draco llegara y los verá. Y después de eso no importa cuanto te disculpes, o cuanto supliques, o cuanto intentes arreglar las cosas. No volverá a querer saber nada de ti —Un escalofrío me recorrió al escuchar el ligero temblor en mi voz—. _Lo perderas_.

Por un momento sentí el pánico creciendo en la boca el estómago, pero entonces recordé que en la academia de Aurores nos enseñaron que uno no debía confiarse tan fácilmente, en especial cuando se trataba de situaciones inusuales. Como esa, por ejemplo.

Negué con la cabeza, todo aquello debía ser una cruel broma. Tal vez Draco quería hacerme sentir culpable.

—¿Por qué debería creerte?

—¡Porque soy tú!

—Podría ser un engaño, cualquiera puede crear una ilusión y hacer un hechizo simulador de voz.

Escuché un gruñido de frustración y el _patronus_ desapareció. Cuando pensé que las cosas extrañas habían terminado, vi un hilillo plateado y vaporoso ondeando en el aire desde un rincón de la sala hacia mi. Recordando a Dumbledore, levante mi varita casi inconsciente y lo atrapé.

El hilo se enredó y ondeó como si de una bandera se tratase y, esperando no arrepentirme de eso, me llevé la punta de la varita a la cien, arrastrando la hebra plateada con ella.

Y el recuerdo se vertió en mi cabeza, convirtiéndome en un invisible espectador.

La boca de McLaggen estaba sobre la mía, sus manos luchaban por levantarme la camiseta y yo alzaba mis brazos, permitiéndole que la quitara. Nos pusimos de pie, moviéndonos hacia la sala, fui empujado al sofá mullido mientras McLaggen se quitaba su propia camisa. Así estábamos, ambos desvestidos de la cintura para arriba, yo en el sofá y él colocándose a horcajadas enzima mío tratando de desabrocharme el pantalón, cuando el fuego ardió en la chimenea.

Draco salió de ella, vestido en su elegante y negra túnica de Inefable. Como siempre hacía cuando usaba la _Red Flu_ , se quitó los casi inexistentes restos de hollín de su ropa y, apenas levantó la vista, nos vio.

El estómago se me redujo al tamaño de una uva. _Dios, no._

Vi como los tres nos congelábamos en nuestro sitio. Draco había detenido el movimiento de sus manos sobre su pecho, y desconcertado, miraba de McLaggen hacia mí. Yo palidecí y me puse en pie, quitándome al otro de enzima de inmediato.

—Draco, espera...

Pero Draco no se había movido de su sitió, en su lugar, sus ojos bajaron a mi cremallera abierta. El dolor cruzó su rostro como un rayo cruza el cielo en una tormenta, fugaz pero imposible de ignorar. Me vi a mí mismo, semidesnudo, cerrandome el pantalón con manos temblorosas y dando un paso hacia él.

Y el rostro de Draco se endureció. Todos esos muros que me había costado tiempo derrumbar irguiéndose de nuevo a su alrededor en un sólo instante.

McLaggen se vio aterrorizado ante su expresión y no tardó en desaparecer del departamento con un leve " _plop_ ". Pero si el otro Harry lo notó, no dio signos de eso.

—Puedo explicarlo —dije en su lugar, muy estúpidamente.

—Y eras tú quién se preocupaba de que te engañara, ahora veo por qué —La voz de Draco se escuchó fría, filosa como el borde de un cuchillo. Tanto yo, como mi otro yo nos estremecimos—. ¿Hace cuánto?

—No, _te juro_ que...

—Olvídalo —me cortó, sacando su varita—. No quiero saberlo.

Creí que me maldeciría, pero en su lugar, Draco agitó su varita y unas cosas comenzaron a volar hacia él. Lo primero que reconocí fue el cepillo de dientes verde que Draco tenía en mi baño para las noches en las que se quedaba, después le siguió aquella camisa blanca que había quedado de una de nuestras tantas noches de pasión, siguieron un par de portavasos, un viejo libro de Pociones, una corbata, un pluma fina, un portafolios de repuesto y unos calzoncillos largos, junto con otros muchos objetos más.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo el otro Harry, leyéndome el pensamiento.

Un bolso apareció frente a sus elegantes zapatos y todas las huellas de Draco en mi departamento se metieron dentro, el cierre cerrándose por sí solo. Él se agacho y lo tomó. Vi el pánico puro cruzar mi rostro y me vi tomando una de las manijas.

—No, espera —Me aferré con ambas manos al bolso, como si mi vida dependiera de ello—. No significó nada. Fue un error. Él llegó a dejarme unos papeles, y la mesa estaba servida y tú te habías ido antes de cenar... —Las palabras salían una tras otra, casi sin sentido, mi voz quebrada por la desesperación—. Tomamos mucho vino y estaba enojado. ¡Ni siquiera me gusta!

—Suéltalo —dijo Draco entre dientes.

Pero yo me negaba a dejarlo ir.

—Fue la única vez, te lo juro. No quería... _Perdóname_... Te amo a ti. Sabes que sólo te amo a ti...

Me callé cuando Draco soltó su lado del bolso, en su lugar lo apuntó con la varita y lo desapareció. Vi como se escurría de mis dedos y como me apresuraba a tomar a Draco de un brazo antes de que se me escapara tambien. Pero él me empujo bruscamente.

—No me toques —me espetó, pude ver la repulsión reflejados en sus ojos plata. Habian pasados años desde la ultima vez que me miró así—. No vuelvas a tocarme, Potter.

Me encogí en mi sitio, pero aún así estire una mano tentativamente hacia él, mis dedos apenas rozando la punta de su manga.

— _Por favor_ , Draco —le rogué en un susurro. No sabía que le estaba pidiendo exactamente; que no se fuera, que me escuchara, su perdón, otra oportunidad. sólo sé que lo dije de nuevo:—. Por favor, sólo...

Él dió un paso hacia mí, su rostro a unos centímetros del mío. Muchas veces lo había tenido a esa distancia, usualmente una sonrisa burlona ocupaba sus labios, y aunque él nunca lo admitiera, alcanzaba a ver un brillo cariñoso en sus ojos. Pero esa vez fue distinto, tenía una máscara de hielo y su boca exhaló un murmullo helado que me enfrió el alma.

—De ahora en adelante, tú _estás muerto_ para mí.

Me vi y me sentí temblar. Yo estuve presente cuando Lucius le había escupido esas mismas palabras a Draco aquella vez que le dijo que estaba saliendo conmigo. En su momento no creí que él hablara en serio, pero así fue. Lucius fue fiel a sus palabras y excluyó a su hijo por completo de su vida.

El corazón se me consumió a sí mismo al pensar que Draco tambien lo sería a las suyas.

Draco dio un paso atrás, alejándose de mí yo conmocionado.

Cuando vi que iba a irse, me abalancé hacia él, queriendo detenerlo. Pero mis brazos sólo lo atravesaron; recordandome que todo aquello era un recuerdo. Que no podía intervenir ni cambiar algo que ya había ocurrido.

Impotente, vi a Draco desaparecerse y a mí mismo tapandome la cara con las manos y dejándome caer de rodillas. La oscuridad no tardó en envolverme.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba de nuevo sentado en mi cocina, con McLaggen frente a mí, mirándome confuso.

—¿Harry? —me llamó—. ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? La puerta del baño se trabó, me costó mucho poder abrirla, deberías arreglarlo...

Su voz se perdió en el aire, lo único que oía eran las palabras de Draco, que me destruían demoledoras de sólo recordarlas. Mire hacia McLaggen, el pensamiento de que aquel hombre de poco cerebro iba a ser la causa de que Draco me dejara casi me hizo vomitar.

Me puse de pie tan rápido que él retrocedió un paso hacia atrás. Eche un vistazo alrededor, no había rastro del _patronus_ ni de mi otro yo. Pero no estaba loco, había estado ahí. Había venido a prevenirme y no iba a hacer que fuera en vano.

—Largo —le dije, comenzando a empujarlo hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado—. Pero...

—He dicho largo —espeté, abriendo la puerta para él—. Si no te vas inmediatamente de mi casa te juro que hare que te despidan, McLaggen.

—Pero Harry...

—Jefe Potter para ti. ¡Ahora vete!.

Le cerré la puerta en la cara, y puse el seguro. Volví a la cocina y desapareci los platos y las copas, junto con todo signo de que alguien más además de mí estuvo en el lugar. Acaba de meter todo en el lavaplatos cuando escuche la chimenea activándose a mis espaldas. Me congelé en mi sitio, mi corazón acelerándose a un ritmo peligroso.

Estaba parado frente a la mesa, los vellos se me erizaron al sentir su pecho pegándose a mi espalda, su colonia siendo todo lo que podía respirar. Sus brazos pasaron por mis costados, aprisionándome, y mire como sus largos dedos dejaban dos papeles dorados sobre la mesa.

Tarde varios segundos en descubrir que eran entradas para el juego de los Chudley Cannon.

—El partido será en unas tres semanas —dijo, su aliento calentandome el oído—. Estaré de vuelta para entonces.

El nudo que me asfixiaba el corazón se aflojó un poco. No había ningún tipo de odio en su voz, Draco estaba usando aquel tono suave y seductor suyo, mientras mordía ligeramente mi lóbulo izquierdo. Después de lo que había visto en el recuerdo todo aquello parecía no ser posible. El sentimiento de pérdida había sido tan desgarradoramente real que tenía miedo de que si me movía o decía algo todo se evaporaría.

—¿En serio sigues enfadado? Lamento haberme ido así, ¿de acuerdo? Reaccione mal —Sus manos subieron por mi pecho con lentitud—. Supongo que a veces me comporto como un _idiota insensible_.

Su admisión, aunque renuente, hizo que se me obstruyera la garganta. Muchas veces lo había llamado así durante el calor de una discusión. Que fuera él quien se estuviera disculpando lo hacía ver todo como una cruel ironía. Me voltee en el circulo de sus brazos, sus ojos grises me miraron expectantes y sentí que me moriría si no desaparecía el diminuto espacio entre nosotros. Pero algo me detenía...

 _"No vuelvas a tocarme, Potter"._

Draco arqueó una ceja rubia, inhalé hondo y con cautela lo tomé del cuello de su elegante túnica. Él no me alejó, y sentí el alivio destensando mis músculos. Con un poco más de confianza, me estiré hacia adelante y uní mi boca a la suya.

Me aferré al familiar y exquisito sabor de la menta mezclada con el Whisky de Fuego en su boca. Deslice mis manos en su cabello húmedo por la ducha que se tomaba para calmar el enojo después de cada pelea. Mis brazos lo aprisionaron por la espalda, atrayéndolo hacia mí. Fue un beso desesperado, temeroso y suplicante. Y Draco me respondió con el mismo ímpetu, con la misma confianza y entrega de siempre.

Cuando nos separamos por oxígeno, enterré mi rostro en su cuello, presionando mis labios sobre su blanca y tibia piel. Respirando de él.

—¿Estuviste tomando vino? —preguntó Draco.

El miedo me atravesó como una cuchilla. Lo iba a descubrir. Iba saber de alguna manera que McLaggen estuvo en el departamento, que comimos y tomamos vino juntos, que coqueteé con él y que en otra línea temporal lo engañe. Él era muy listo, iba a descubrirlo e iba a echarme de su vida para siempre.

Curvando los dedos lo acerque más a mí, su pecho presionando contra el mío tanto que probablemente lo estaba asfixiando.

—No me dejes —Las palabras se escaparon de mí de aquel modo que solamente el alcohol te proporciona, sin consultar por ningún motivo con el cerebro.

Draco suspiró cansinamente.

—A mí tampoco me entusiasma la idea de estar lejos tantos días. Pero es mi trabajo, Harry.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No me refiero a eso.

—¿Entonces?

Me mordÍ el labio inferior para obligar a callarme a mí mismo antes de que terminara siendo yo quien se lo revelará todo. Sentí las manos de Draco en mis caderas, separandome de él.

—No pasara nada con Blaise —Había una arruga en el medio de sus dos cejas rubias, pero otra vez, no había ningún tipo de odio en su mirada. Levantó una mano, rozando con sus dedos mi frente y el borde de mis anteojos—. Sabes que sólo me interesan los Gryffindor cegatos y con cicatrices ridículas en la cara.

Se me escapó una especie de risa. Su comentario me envió cálida tranquilidad al pecho, porque ese era el modo que Draco tenía de ser cursi sin serlo en lo absoluto.

—Vete al diablo, Malfoy.

—Ah, ahora me estás echando —dijo burlón—. Decídete, Potter.

Negué con la cabeza, y lo bese de nuevo. Con brusquedad y necesidad, nuestros besos más comunes.

—¿Es muy tarde para que cenemos? —preguntó cuando lo deje respirar.

—Creo que prefiero que vayamos al postre —le dije, comenzando a guiarlo hacia la sala para ir a la habitación.

Él se rió y yo me deleité lo más que pude con el sonido. Estaba decidido a aprovechar al máximo los días que nos quedaban antes de su viaje, a aprovechar esa segunda oportunidad para nosotros.

— _Vaya_ , héroe. ¿No puedes vivir sin mí, verdad?

Mientras comenzaba a quitarle la túnica, me pareció ver algo negro moviéndose cerca de mi sofá. Como la punta de una zapatilla que una capa no alcanzaba a cubrir. Miré hacia Draco, unos mechones rubios caían de una manera rebelde sobre su frente y de alguna manera se las arreglaba para verse bien. Sonreí y reanudé mi tarea de desnudarlo.

—Sabes que no, idiota.

 ** _finite_**

* * *

 **Y bueno, acá termina. Esta vez me salió más corto, (no como la otra vez que termine escribiendo como 32 mil palabras). Si vieron algun error haganmelo saber. Pero más que nada si les gusto o no, si les pareció que lo que hizo Harry estuvo bien y no, o lo que hubieran hecho ustedes.**

 **En fin, eso, gracias por leer. Ojala nos leamos en otro fic futuro.**

 **Besos y ranas de chocolate!**

 **;)**


End file.
